UNA CHICA SOLA
by thetigger
Summary: La directora de casting Tomoyo Daidouji tenía una habilidad especial para encontrar al hombre perfecto en el aspecto profesional, naturalmente. Pero cuando su prometido la dejó plantada en su fiesta de compromiso, Touya Kinomoto, un hombre con el que había pasado una sola noche dos años antes, decidió que quería algo más que un papel de reparto en la vida de Tomoyo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

__

_**La directora de casting Tomoyo Daidouji tenía una habilidad especial para encontrar al hombre perfecto… en el aspecto profesional, naturalmente. Pero cuando su prometido la dejó plantada en su fiesta de compromiso, juró no volver a darse nunca un papel en una relación sentimental. Lo que ella no sabía era que, al enterarse de su compromiso roto, Touya Kinomoto, un hombre con el que había pasado una sola noche dos años antes, decidió que quería algo más que un papel de reparto en la vida de Tomoyo.**__**  
**_

Capítulo1

Que te dejasen plantada en tu propia fiesta de compromiso tenía ciertas ventajas.  
Tomoyo Daidouji pasó un dedo por la nata de la tarta Selva Negra y decidió que no tener que compartir aquella delicia de chocolate era la primera. Daba igual que los nombres Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran escritos con guindas. La tarta era solo suya.  
Suspirando, se hundió un poco más en el sillón tapizado en terciopelo frente a la mesa principal del banquete, mirando las copas vacías de champán, que parecían esperar el burbujeante líquido, para una celebración que nunca tendría lugar. 

Había organizado obsesivamente la fiesta en el exótico Club Paradise de Miami, diseñando cada detalle con el director de catering del hotel para que todo fuese perfecto. 

Y eso le recordaba la segunda ventaja de estar sola en su fiesta de compromiso: no tener que compartir un champán carísimo.  
Levantándose del sillón donde había pasado la última hora, totalmente sorprendida cuando Eriol la dejó plantada, Tomoyo fue a otro de los salones, el de los amantes, el vestido de seda con escote halter acariciando sus piernas con cada paso. 

Como no quería testigos en la fiesta que su prometido había cancelado, Kat había enviado a todo el mundo a casa, incluso a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos.

Suspirando, tomó una botella de champán y quitó el tapón, sin importarle que unas gotas mancharan el vestido de diseño. ¿Qué más daba? Tenía derecho a quemar el vestido que había llevado durante esa humillación pública, de modo que unas cuantas gotas no la molestaban en absoluto. 

–Por mí –Tomoyo levantó la copa en su honor, decidida a no perder un segundo más del tiempo alquilado en la famosa sala de los amantes, un refugio sensual dentro del provocativo hotel. 

Había ido allí a pasarlo bien, maldita fuera, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, con o sin el hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio y que había llamado diez minutos antes de que empezase la fiesta para decir que se echaba atrás. 

Pero el champán era una buena forma de olvidar la realidad. De hecho, las frías y deliciosas burbujas hicieron que levantase la copa para hacer otro brindis. 

–Y por vivir mi vida a mi manera –Tomoyo entró en la cabina del DJ, llena de cedés y discos de vinilo. Pulsó un botón rojo y dio un respingo cuando empezó a sonar una canción funky por los altavoces.

Había ido al club Paradise para celebrar una fiesta, ¿no? 

Lanzando un grito de fingida alegría, se dirigió a la pista de baile. 

–A partir de ahora, estoy sola –murmuró, tomando el resto del champán antes de dejar la copa sobre una mesa. 

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el ritmo de la música la hiciese olvidar a Eriol, la fracasada fiesta de compromiso y los tontos planes que había hecho durante los últimos años. ¿Qué importaba si la directora de casting más conocida de Miami no era capaz de encontrar un hombre para el papel de su amante? Seguía siendo buena en su trabajo, con o sin el hombre perfecto a su lado. 

Además, si era sincera, Eriol había sido más adecuado que perfecto. Ella podía ser una maestra haciendo que las cosas pareciesen fabulosas de cara a la galería, pero su relación con Eriol le había enseñado que no sabía nada sobre sentimientos profundos.

Al menos sabía bailar, pensó. Y en aquel momento, mientras la música vibraba por todo su cuerpo, Tomoyo decidió que eso era suficiente.

Abrazándose a sí misma, disfrutó del sensual ritmo intentando no pensar que tendría que olvidarse del sexo si iba a seguir sola. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría el baile satisfacer a una mujer? 

Sintió una oleada de calor en la cara al admitir que ir a sola a tu fiesta de compromiso tenía algunas desventajas. 

Dejó de bailar bruscamente cuando escuchó una profunda voz masculina desde la puerta, una voz que jamás creyó volver a escuchar. 

–No pares ahora, Tomoyo. Las cosas estaban poniéndose interesantes.

Notas: pobre Tomoyo, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado, y ¿Quién será la persona que la está viendo bailar?, espero que les guste la historia, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo2

Touya Kinomoto no era un habitual de la escena nocturna de South Beach, pero la sangre latina que corría por sus venas lo empujaba a bailar en alguna ocasión. Especialmente si tenía cerca una mujer guapa. 

Y Tomoyo Daidouji no era solo una mujer guapa, sino un ardiente recuerdo del pasado, una fiesta para los sentidos que haría babear a cualquier hombre, especialmente cuando movía las caderas con decadente abandono. 

La había buscado durante dos semanas después de su único encuentro dos años antes. Incluso había llamado a un par de productoras porque le había dicho que trabajaba en el mundo del cine. Pero nadie la conocía, nadie había oído nunca hablar de ella. 

Cuando escuchó a unas camareras cotilleando sobre una fiesta de compromiso en la que el novio no había aparecido no prestó mucha atención… hasta que una de ellas dijo que el cliente en cuestión era una directora de casting. 

Sería demasiada casualidad que fuese ella, pero Kinomoto no había podido dejar de preguntarse si la mujer de su pasado estaría en la fiesta como invitada y se encontró buscándola por todos los salones del hotel.

Y allí estaba. Con un vestido plateado que parecía hecho para que los hombres babeasen. Tomoyo tenía unas curvas por las que otras mujeres pagaban dinero. Su pelo largo, negro azabache, sujeto en un moño con un prendedor de piedrecitas brillantes, estaba perdiendo la batalla y unos mechones escapaban de su prisión. Los ojos amatistas abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa al ver quién estaba observándola desde la puerta.

– ¿Touya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había pronunciado su nombre sin aliento y eso le recordó otra ocasión, cuando lo había pronunciado en la oscuridad. 

Touya miró la sala llena de flores, la tarta en la que el nombre de Tomoyo aparecía al lado de otro nombre…

¿Dónde demonios estaba ese idiota llamado Eriol, que debería estar allí, feliz de haber conquistado a una mujer como ella?

–Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta e intuyo que tu respuesta sería mucho más interesante –Touya miró su dedo, donde no había anillo de compromiso–. Pero empezaré yo porque soy un caballero: solo había venido para traer unos folletos de mi empresa de alquiler de barcos. Normalmente consigo un par de clientes por semana en el club Paradise.

Tenía una pequeña flota de barcos y alquilaba algunos mientras hacía de capitán en otros. Vivía en uno de esos barcos cuando la conoció, pero en aquel momento tenía una casa en la ciudad. 

La canción que sonaba por los altavoces terminó y la aguja empezó a saltar por el disco una y otra vez hasta que Tomoyo apagó el aparato. 

Touya la siguió por la sala, con mesas para cincuenta personas, muebles de cerezo, sofás y sillones de terciopelo granate con cojines de colores que le daban un aire oriental… 

– ¿Y bien? –Touya no dejaba de preguntarse dónde habría estado escondida en los últimos dos años–. Desapareciste después de nuestro último encuentro, pero no pienso dejar que vuelvas a escaparte. 

De hecho, estaba comiéndosela con los ojos. No podía creer que hubiese encontrado por fin a la mujer con la que había pasado una noche inolvidable. 

Tomoyo se puso colorada, algo habitual en ella, que parecía tan perfecta y serena por fuera y, sin embargo, tenía un lado salvaje. 

–Yo… bueno, no sé qué decir –Tomoyo se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos–. La verdad es que me dio u poco de vergüenza. Normalmente yo no… bueno, nunca en toda mi vida había hecho ese tipo de cosas con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

– ¿Ah, sí? 

Eso lo compensaba un poco. Touya había esperado que esa noche hubiera sido especial para ella porque cada momento, cada segundo, estaba grabado en su memoria. Pero cuando se marchó mientras él dormía y no volvió a verla… francamente, dos años después aún le dolía.

–Ese "tipo de cosas" a las que te refieres fue probablemente la mejor noche de mi vida.

Notas: como ven Tomoyo tuvo una aventura con Touya y lo dejo, yo no lo dejaría, pero veremos cómo avanza la historia, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 3

No. No. No. Touya Kinomoto no podía estar allí, en su fiesta de compromiso infernal, seguramente la peor noche de su vida.

Y no ayudaba nada que pudiese acelerar el pulso de cualquier mujer. Con esos ojos oscuros y la piel bronceada, bendiciones de su herencia latina, además de unos hombros anchos y un cuerpo atlético, solo era una cuestión de tiempo que se desmayase. En dos palabras: para comérselo. 

¿Pero quién querría que un amante fuese testigo del momento más humillante de su vida? 

Había dejado a Touya después de la noche más increíble de su vida y lamentó haberlo hecho durante días… no, semanas. Hasta que logró convencerse a sí misma de que esa noche no había sido tan mágica como le había parecido. 

Debía admitir que la pena por el compromiso roto con Eriol tenía más que ver con la vergüenza que con un corazón roto. Estaba tan decidida a solidificar lo que parecía una relación perfecta que no había prestado atención a lo infeliz que era.

Ni a Eriol. Afortunadamente, uno de los dos había sido lo bastante inteligente como para echar el freno a una relación que parecía estupenda por fuera, pero que no tenía mucha sustancia aparte de la comodidad de saber que siempre tendría un acompañante para los eventos de la empresa.  
Dios, qué desastre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan corta de vista? Claro que Eriol podría haber encontrado un momento mejor para darse cuenta de que no estaban enamorados.

–Touya, siento mucho lo que pasó hace dos años, pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello… 

–No quiero hablar de ello –la interrumpió él, mientras tomaba la botella de champán–. Me alegro de volver a verte porque a veces he pensado que había soñado nuestro encuentro. 

Sirvió dos copas de champán y le ofreció una con la sonrisa que la había hecho quitarse la ropa dos años antes. 

–Brindemos porque no haya sido un sueño –Touya tocó su copa con la suya antes de tomar un trago–. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

–Esa es la razón por la que me fui –Tomoyo lo señaló, –. Tienes un don para olvidarte de todo y concentrarte solo en lo que es importante para ti. 

Touya enarcó una oscura ceja, como si no la entendiera y Tomoyo sintió rabia al pensar que sus padres habían querido empujarla a un matrimonio para el que no estaba preparada y frustración por un ex prometido a quien le importaban un bledo sus sentimientos… mientras recordaba por qué había salido corriendo la mañana que despertó entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Touya.

–Mira alrededor –Tomoyo hizo un gesto, señalando las ruinas de su vida amorosa–. ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber lo que ha pasado? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que debe haber ocurrido algo terrible para encontrarme sola en el hotel más sexy de South Beach? Pero haces como si no pasara nada y retomas una vieja conversación, como si me hubiera ido ayer.

Entonces no había entendido a aquel hombre y seguía sin entenderlo. No respetaba las reglas sociales mientras ella se encargaba de ordenar su vida gracias a ellas. 

Al menos, la mayoría del tiempo. Esa noche con Touya había sido una excepción, evidentemente.

Touya dejó su copa sobre una mesa y dio un paso adelante. Tomoyo dio un paso atrás, pero él la siguió. Cuando su espalda rozó una mesa se detuvo, atrapada entre Touya y los platos de porcelana. 

–He retomado la conversación porque es lo único que me parece relevante ahora mismo –el roce de sus muslos despertó un montón de recuerdos que Tomoyo debería haber olvidado.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó, con el pulso acelerado al recordar las deliciosas cosas que era capaz de hacerle. 

–Imagino lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche –Touya señaló las botellas de champán, las copas vacías, la tarta– pero en mi opinión ha ocurrido por una buena razón, porque tú y yo hemos dejado algo a medias.

Notas: como ven a este Touya, me encanta su seguridad y ya veremos si consigue conquistar otra vez a Tomoyo, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 4

¿Desde cuándo la seda podía ahogarte de calor?, se preguntaba Tomoyo. El calor que provocaba Touya Kinomoto aumentaba la temperatura de todo su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abanicarse con la mano mientras miraba al único hombre con el que había pasado una noche sin apenas conocerlo. 

– ¿Quieres dar a entender que no debería casarme… por ti? 

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron. 

–Si solo estoy dándolo a entender, es que no sé comunicarme –replicó Touya–. Lo que quiero decir con toda claridad es que tú no tienes por qué casarte con otro. 

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco. 

–Increíble.

Aquel hombre tenía una cara como el cemento. Pero era tan atractivo que resultaba difícil apartar la mirada. Por eso había salido corriendo la primera vez. Y si tuviera una pizca... de sentido común volvería a hacerlo. 

– ¿Qué es increíble? –Touya parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, distraído, mientras admiraba el vestido plateado que había elegido porque hacía que sus ojos amatistas pareciesen más grises e interesantes.

Maldita fuera, ¿se estaba excitando ante esa mirada cuando lo que debería hacer era poner distancia entre ellos? 

Pero había pasado horas arreglándose, buscando el vestido perfecto… era un vestido hecho a medida, solo para ella, con su combinación de generosas curvas y estrecha cintura. ¿Podía evitar que su vanidad hiciera un par de piruetas ante la evidente admiración masculina? 

Conteniendo su indignación porque su fiesta de compromiso cancelada no tuviera la menor importancia para él, Tomoyo se apartó, su muslo rozando el de Touya al hacerlo. Sintió un escalofrío ahí, la piel ardiendo como si Touya tuviese el poder de hacer que su sangre hirviese cada vez que la tocaba.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que mi prometido era solo un pasatiempo hasta que volviésemos a vernos? Si no recuerdo mal, esa noche tú fuiste tan evasivo como yo con respecto al futuro. Creí que era una decisión mutua no volver a vernos. 

– ¿Eso es lo que pensaste? –los ojos de Touya se oscurecieron aún más. De frustración o de rabia, no estaba segura.

Pero de repente recordó que hacer el amor con Touya cuando apenas lo conocía había sido tan sencillo porque podía ver todo tipo de emociones registradas en esos expresivos ojos castaños.

–No podrías estar más equivocada. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos entendamos mejor –Touya dio un paso adelante, decidido–. Y esta vez habrá algo más que sexo.

Notas: me encanta este Touya, así todo atrevido que sabe lo que quiere, esperemos que Tomoyo lo tome a bien ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 5

Touya tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su frustración mientras veía a Tomoyo jugar con el cinturón de seda y piedrecitas del vestido. Los bordes del cinturón colgaban sobre sus muslos y ella los enredaba entre sus dedos, distraída y nerviosa.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa noche? 

– ¿Tienes idea de las veces que he intentado localizarte desde esa noche? –le preguntó. Se había regañado mil veces a sí mismo por no haber averiguado algo más sobre ella, pero la atracción había sido tan poderosa, tan rápida, que apenas tuvieron oportunidad de hablar. 

–No uso mi verdadero nombre como directora de casting –Tomoyo se encogió de hombros–. Se ve tantas veces en prensa y en títulos de crédito que me pareció más seguro usar un seudónimo. En el mundo del cine me conocen como Naoko Yanagisawa.

– ¿Y la amiga con la que fuiste a la fiesta? –Le preguntó Touya–. Ruby no sé qué. 

El anfitrión de la fiesta no conocía a Tomoyo, pero sí conocía a Ruby, que era productora.

–Estaba allí solo para filmar un documental y volvió a Nueva York enseguida. Habíamos terminado un rodaje ese día y cuando me pidió que fuese a la fiesta con ella, accedí porque me apetecía tomar una copa. 

–Ahora entiendo que no pudiese encontrarte –murmuró Touya. Se había vuelto loco buscándola durante los primeros días y después se dijo a sí mismo que la encontraría tarde o temprano. O Tomoyo lo encontraría a él. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabía dónde vivía–. Llamé a todos los Yanagisawa de la guía telefónica, pero no tuve suerte.

–No estoy en la guía telefónica. Y soy de Indiana, así que no tengo familia aquí –Tomoyo alargó una mano hacia la mesa del DJ y buscó entre los discos hasta que encontró uno de Cole Porter–. Pensé ir a tu barco un par de veces, si quieres que sea sincera, pero me dije a mí misma que había sido cosa de una noche y que sería patético aparecer de repente. ¿Sigues teniendo ese barco?

Mientras las notas de I get a kick out of you llenaban la sala, Touya lamentó el tiempo perdido; un tiempo que podría haber pasado con aquella mujer, que lo había vuelto loco desde el día que la conoció. Tomoyo no estaba tan obsesionada por su carrera como otras chicas que había conocido en Miami. Se tomó su tiempo para reírse de todos los inconvenientes del barco, diciendo al final que era "encantador" cuando él sabía muy bien que el viejo barco estaba para el desguace. Pero había parecido sincera, una optimista en un mundo de cínicos.

–Sí, sigo teniéndolo –respondió–. Pero desde entonces he comprado otros barcos y ahora tengo un negocio de alquiler –mientras la veía moverse al ritmo de la música se preguntó cómo podría convencerla para irse de aquel sitio y escapar de la sombra de su estúpido ex prometido–. Pero no quiero hablar de mí. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y buscamos un sitio más tranquilo?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 6

¿Marcharse de la fiesta de compromiso que no tendría lugar?  
Tomoyo se alejó un poco del atractivo Touya Kinomoto para mirar la sala vacía.

–Supongo que se está haciendo tarde –cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta de que, de haberse celebrado, la fiesta ya habría terminado. Se alegraba de que no fuera así. Se alegraba de que Eriol se hubiera dado cuenta de su error antes de que fuese demasiado tarde porque eran una pareja que, desde fuera, parecía perfecta. Pero solo desde fuera–. Tengo que ver al director del hotel para pagarle, aunque la fiesta no haya tenido lugar.

Touya señaló la puerta. 

–Vamos a buscarlo entonces. Luego te llevaré a casa. 

En sus condiciones, con el corazón magullado, eso sonaba peligroso. Además, su atracción por Touya, por absurda que fuese, era tan ardiente como dos años antes.

–No creo que sea buena idea. Tengo que pensar en lo que ha pasado esta noche y, además, tengo que levantarme temprano para buscar una localización –respondió Tomoyo. Eso y un montón de tareas más antes de volver a la oficina el lunes. Odiaba tener cosas pendientes de la semana anterior y prefería trabajar los fines de semana para no perder tiempo, aunque ese año había tenido trabajo todos los fines de semana. 

Se acercó a su silla en la mesa principal, donde había dejado el bolso, y miró alrededor por última vez. Hora de marcharse y dejar aquello, y a Eriol, atrás.

– ¿Pensabas ir a trabajar temprano después de tu fiesta de compromiso? –le preguntó Touya, mirando la tarta. 

–Eriol y yo le damos cierta importancia a nuestras carreras –respondió Tomoyo. En realidad, Eriol pensaba irse a Nueva York a una reunión, de modo que habría tenido que irse de la fiesta antes que ella. 

– ¿Tanta importancia? –Touya frunció el ceño mientras borraba el nombre de Eriol con un dedo. 

–Tal vez deberíamos haber visto antes las señales de aviso –admitió ella, apartando la mirada cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca. 

–Hace dos años, por ejemplo –Touya cortó un trozo de tarta y lo levantó, como para brindar con ella–. Por los nuevos comienzos. 

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con él en teoría, pero era difícil pensar cuando no podía dejar de recordar el sabor de sus besos. 

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Touya dejó la tarta al ver que no estaba sonriendo, pero de repente pareció entender el brillo de sus ojos–. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 7 

Un auténtico caballero no la habría besado esa noche. Un caballero seguramente le habría dado un día o dos para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de dar ese pasó. 

Afortunadamente, nadie había acusado nunca a Touya de ser demasiado respetuoso. Testarudo tal vez, independiente desde luego. Y ya que lo pensaba, tal vez incluso un poco supersticioso porque ver a Tomoyo sola allí esa noche lo hacía pensar que el destino había tenido algo que ver con ese encuentro. 

Pasó el pulgar sobre su boca, recordando el roce de esos suaves y generosos labios, y ella bajó las pestañas un momento… antes de dejar a un lado la tarta para echarle los brazos al cuello.

Touya no necesitaba más invitación. Sin decir nada, se inclinó para besarla. Sabía a gloria, ligeramente dulce como el champán, y a ella misma, un sabor que recordaba con toda claridad.

Mordió sus labios suavemente, saboreándola mientras Tomoyo se dejaba caer sobre él, rendida. Su aroma era el mismo que dos años antes. Olía a algo exótico y floral, un paraíso tropical para un hombre que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar. Touya siguió besando ese olor, disfrutando del latido de su pulso en el cuello, bajo la piel de porcelana.

La seda del vestido destacaba sus curvas, la tela una imperceptible barrera para unas manos decididas a explorar.

Touya trazó la curva de sus caderas mientras la empujaba contra sí, más cerca, explorando la línea de las bragas a través de la tela. Seguía llevando bragas bikini y seguía suspirando de placer cuando agarraba su trasero…

–Deja que te lleve a casa –susurró sobre su cuello, sin poder identificar su esquivo aroma. 

–No puedo –respondió Tomoyo. Pero estaba arqueándose hacia él; sus voluptuosas curvas haciendo que perdiese la cabeza.

Y así era como había empezado toda la primera vez. Habían llevado los besos hasta su natural conclusión… y él había terminado abrazado a una almohada húmeda a la mañana siguiente. Solo.

Suspirando, se apartó, pero solo un centímetro. No podía dejar que se fuera sin haberle pedido una cita.

– ¿Entonces puedo verte mañana?

Tomoyo se pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios.

–Mañana tengo que buscar localizaciones para el anuncio, ¿recuerdas?

Demasiado atada a su trabajo, pensó Touya, dando las gracias porque él trabajaba en mar abierto, con los pies firmemente plantados sobre la cubierta de su propio barco. 

– ¿Qué estás buscando exactamente? –le preguntó.

Tal vez podría ayudarla. Había vivido en Miami toda su vida y, además, tenía ojo para las cosas bellas. Por ejemplo, la mujer que tenía entre los brazos. 

–Una cascada. Vamos a rodar un anuncio de jabón y…

–Conozco el sitio perfecto.

–Hay muchas cosas que deben coincidir –Tomoyo parpadeó, el deseo desapareciendo de sus ojos al pensar en el trabajo.

Pero en aquella ocasión, maldita fuera, no iba a dejar que se le escapara de las manos. En aquella ocasión pensaba insinuarse en su vida, y si era necesario también en su trabajo, para que no pudiese marcharse sin recordar cómo era estar juntos. 

Tomoyo Daidouji había ignorado sus propios deseos durante demasiado tiempo. 

–Créeme, es la mejor cascada natural que hayas visto nunca. Te llevaré a verla mañana para que puedas decidir por ti misma.

De repente, conseguir que aceptase era más importante que cualquier viaje en barco que tuviese planeado para el día siguiente. Haría lo que fuera para estar con ella. 

Tomoyo se mordió los labios, indecisa.

–Imagino que puedo empezar por cualquier sitio. ¿Seguro de que no es un problema para ti?

–No, en absoluto –respondió Touya.

El viaje a la cascada el día siguiente sería uno que Tomoyo no olvidaría nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 8

–Espero que te quedes con el anillo –Chiharu, la chef del club Paradise, le echó una bronca por teléfono una hora después.

Tomoyo por fin había logrado convencer a Touya de que no tenía que llevarla a casa porque iba a alojarse en el hotel. La habitación estaba pagada como parte del paquete de la fiesta que Eriol y ella había contratado antes de que él decidiera que no era la mujer de sus sueños. Pero, por supuesto, Touya había insistido en acompañarla a su habitación y ella tuvo que echar manos de toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando llegaron a la suite. ¿Pero cómo iba a empezar otra relación cuando aún le dolía el error que había cometido en la última?  
¿No tenía que aprender algo útil del incidente con Eriol antes de seguir adelante? Y además, ¿no había decidido que seguir sola era lo mejor en ese momento? Afortunadamente, el viaje a la cascada el día siguiente solo era una cuestión de trabajo.

– ¿Sigues ahí? –Chiharu suspiró al otro lado del teléfono. 

Habían sido amigas desde el instituto, donde se habían unido inmediatamente porque los hermanos mayores de Chiharu no la dejaban hacer nada y Tomoyo era demasiado conservadora como para ser una chica mala.

–Quédate con el anillo y engarza el diamante en un collar que puedas llevar como talismán contra los hombres como Eriol. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a la habitación y nos dedicamos a comer chocolate y a hablar mal de los hombres durante un rato?

–No, en serio.

–No sé por qué eres tan cabezota. No has dejado que nadie se quedase contigo cuando Eriol llamó para decir que no iría a la fiesta de compromiso. Creo que tu madre quería quedarse.

–Mi madre está decepcionada porque pensaba que Eriol era perfecto para mí.

En realidad, su madre pensaba que era perfecto el uno para el otro porque los dos eran ambiciosos. Y… bueno, tal vez un poco estirados. Sus padres, tan relajados, nunca habían entendido por qué tenían una hija tan ambiciosa, pero su madre estaba segura de que Eriol era el hombre ideal para ella, hasta el punto que había insistido en hablar siempre bien de él para animarla a dar el paso.

–Además, quería ordenar un poco mis pensamientos antes de que mis amigos empezaran a decirme lo que debo hacer o lo que debo sentir –Tomoyo jugaba con el cordón del teléfono mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla en el balcón, frente a la playa–. Ya sabes que te adoro, Chiharu, pero no puedo enfadarme demasiado con Eriol porque sé que ha hecho lo que debía hacer. Y, además, pienso devolverle el anillo.

–Sigo pensando que el chocolate lo arreglaría todo –Chiharu suspiró al escuchar las notas de una canción de Frank Sinatra.

Tomoyo sabía que a su amiga le encantaba Sinatra, pero había sido el único hombre en su vida durante demasiado tiempo.

–Mira, no te preocupes por mí. Ya me estoy recuperando. 

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que Ben los había salvado a los dos de cometer un error terrible. Era absurdo casarse cuando ella no sabía lo que necesitaba para ser realmente feliz. ¿Y si Touya tenía razón al decir que ponía demasiado énfasis en su carrera? ¿Y por qué le había parecido buena idea ir a trabajar temprano después de su fiesta de compromiso? Un sábado, además.

Dios, era patética.

– ¿Ya estás recuperándote? –Chiharu daba golpes con cacerolas y sartenes mientras trabajaba en la cocina–. ¿Detecto otro hombre por ahí, mujer perversa?

– ¿Yo? –Tomoyo tuvo que reír. Ella nunca había hecho nada ni remotamente escandaloso y menos salir con dos hombres a la vez–. Para nada. Es que me he encontrado con un hombre al que conocí hace algún tiempo. Estaba en el hotel promocionando su negocio de alquiler de barcos.

El golpe de cacerolas y sartenes terminó abruptamente.

– ¿No será Touya Kinomoto?

– ¿Por qué?

Con su mala suerte, seguro que estaba casado. O seguía viviendo con su madre. O se habría arrepentido y llamaría para decir que no podía llevarla a la cascada–. ¿Lo conoces? 

–Cariño, todas las empleadas del Club Paradise conocen a Touya Kinomoto. Buscamos ese trasero estupendo cada mes, cuando viene a promocionar su negocio. Creo que hasta hay una apuesta para ver quién es la primera que... en fin, se acerca a él.

– ¿En serio? –Tomoyo experimentó un extraño sentimiento de posesión al pensar en otras mujeres intentando ligar con Touya. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que eso pasara cuando solo pensar en sus besos la hacía temblar?–. Pues ya puedes apostar por mí, cariño, porque yo voy a llegar la primera a la línea de meta.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 9

Tomoyo no se sentía tan segura de sí misma a la mañana siguiente. ¿Quién era ella para decir que iba a ser la primera en acostarse con aquel capitán de barco tan sexy? Apenas se habían visto… salvo una noche que había recordado más veces de las que podía contar.

Mientras miraba el barco de Touya, se recordó a sí misma por qué había huido de él la primera vez: porque era una fantasía, la clase de hombre que no tenía sitio en su vida desde entonces. Aunque siempre había sido una romántica, sabía que las relaciones duraderas debían estar basadas en cosas más prácticas que el romance o la pasión; cosas como compatibilidad, intereses y valores comunes. 

Eso era lo que la hacía tan buena directora de casting. Sabía cómo poner personajes creíbles en la pantalla. Unía a gente como ella y Eriol, dos personas con éxito, con carrera, con objetivos y sueños comunes.

Tomoyo se detuvo de golpe, escuchando el sonido de las olas golpeando el muelle mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que Eriol y ella pareciesen tan compatibles en papel y, sin embargo, hubieran fracasado de tal modo en la vida real. ¿Y si había basado sus relaciones en algo equivocado?  
Tal vez debería mirar hacia el otro lado para ver qué pasaba. ¿Y si contrastaba al hombre de sus sueños con el hombre normal, adicto al trabajo, para ver cómo iba el asunto?

– ¡Tomoyo! –Escuchó una voz masculina entre los barcos que se mecían en el agua–. ¡Aquí!

Se quedó sin aliento al verlo con un pantalón corto de color caqui y una camisa medio abrochada que parecía no haber visto nunca una corbata y mucho menos un consejo de administración. Pero las mangas subidas hasta el codo revelaban unos antebrazos bronceados y, por alguna razón, la camisa parecía perfecta, incluso con la gorra azul marino sobre el pelo oscuro.

Dirigiéndose hacia aquella tentación masculina a la que ninguna mujer de sangre caliente podría resistirse, Tomoyo se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir si seguía quedándose sin aliento cada vez que lo veía. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar del hombre de sus sueños si se desmayaba por falta de oxígeno? 

–Buenos días –lo saludó, esperando no parecer nerviosa. Pero después del beso de la noche anterior, su sensualidad parecía estar a toda marcha–. Gracias por llevarme a la cascada.

–De nada –el vago acento extranjero de Touya era como la caricia de una pluma sobre su piel–. ¿Estás lista?

Tomoyo se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto de anticipación, deseando vivir su fantasía para ver dónde la llevaba.

–Estoy lista desde hace diez minutos, Kinomoto. Llévame donde quieras.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 10

–Podremos ver la cascada en cuanto hayamos tomado ese recodo –Touya señaló un sitio donde el camino desaparecía entre los árboles.

Después de llevar el barco hasta una pequeña isla en la costa de Bahamas, habían atracado en una isleta desierta con una cascada que él recordaba de un viaje tiempo atrás.

–Estoy deseando –murmuró Tomoyo.

Siguieron caminando durante unos segundos, abriéndose paso entre la espesa vegetación hacia el sonido del agua.

– ¿Lo oyes?

Touya tomó su mano porque el terreno estaba cubierto de rocas y raíces, esperando que no le importase saltar sobre unos cuantos obstáculos para llegar al sitio perfecto. Recordaba su lado salvaje esa noche, dos años antes, pero no sabía que, en realidad, era una chica muy seria. Había visto esa vena seria aquel día, pero se negaba a dejar que unas pocas inhibiciones les estropeasen el momento. 

Especialmente porque se ponía a temblar cada vez que la tocaba. Como en aquel momento. Mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a saltar por encima de unas raíces, casi vibraba de contenida energía. ¿O de pasión? Demonios, estaba deseando averiguarlo. Solo verla con ese pantalón vaquero corto que abrazaba sus curvas era suficiente para que perdiese la cabeza.

–La oigo –Tomoyo se quedó muy quieta a su lado, aguzando el oído, antes de volver sus ojos azules hacia él–. Parece más grande de lo que había imaginado.

–No quería exagerar cuando describí este sitio, pero creo que te gustará.  
Touya estaba deseando llegar allí. ¿Era cosa de hombres que el agua incitase pensamientos de naturaleza sexual o había alguna oportunidad de que el paisaje también la inspirase a ella?

En cualquier caso, no podía haber un sitio más ideal para un encuentro sexual. Si no conseguía que lo besara en un sitio tan idílico, no podría culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Y maldita fuera, la deseaba. Conservadora y todo. Tal vez que fuese una buena chica la hacía más atractiva, ya que eso significaba que en muy pocas ocasiones dejaba salir a la chica mala. Esperaba que la guardase para ocasiones muy especiales. Para él, en concreto.

Apartando unas ramas, Touya se colocó de forma que pudiese ver su cara cuando se encontrase frente a la cascada por primera vez.

– ¡Dios mío! –el grito de sorpresa armonizaba con el brillo de admiración en los ojos azules.  
El agua caía desde una roca, formando una piscina natural, la fuerza del agua provocando una ducha perpetua que parecía una nube blanca. 

Había plantas tropicales por todas partes, flores y árboles de hojas muy verdes, pero lo mejor de la cascada era el saliente de roca negra debajo, como si la naturaleza hubiese conspirado para crear una ducha maravillosa.

–Es absolutamente perfecta –los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban de admiración, pero Touya no sabía si sencillamente le gustaba el sitio para el anuncio o si la belleza de la escena le parecía tan sensual como a él.

Pero no tuvo que preguntárselo durante mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué te parece? –Le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa perversa, jugando con uno de los tirantes de su camiseta azul–. ¿Estás listo para mojarte?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 11

Sin molestarse en mirar atrás para ver si Touya la seguía, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia el saliente sobre la cascada en cuanto hizo la descarada invitación. Su piel ardía por el sol caribeño y por la proximidad de Touya Kinomoto. Necesitaba agua fresca.

No sabía cuándo se había convertido en una criatura tan sensual, pero en cuanto vio el frescor que creaba la cascada supo que necesitaba sentir la fuerza del agua sobre su cuerpo. Al dar un paso adelante resbaló sobre el musgo…

–Cuidado –Touya la sujetó del brazo. Afortunadamente o habría perdido pie por culpa del traicionero musgo–. Ya te tengo.

Tomoyo tuvo que tragar saliva. La noche anterior había estado a punto de deshacerse entre sus brazos, pero había aguantado porque su fallida fiesta de compromiso no era él ni el momento ni el sitio para retomar lo que había entre Touya y ella. Pero su cuerpo ardía desde entonces y él estaba tocándola… y ella no tenía la menor intención de apartarse.

Se volvió entre sus brazos para disfrutar de la fuerza masculina, de los músculos flexionándose bajo sus manos. Era alto, sólido, fuerte y cálido, un hombre irresistible. 

–Ven conmigo –murmuró.

Lo quería bajo la cascada con ella. Necesitaba su fuerza, su calor bajo la ducha de agua fría.

–Encantado –dijo Touya, con ese excitante acento. Y en aquella ocasión la hizo vibrar mientras lo susurraba sobre su cuello.

Un mundo de deseo se abrió para ella cuando empezaron a moverse hacia la cascada; los pasos de Touya seguros y rápidos sobre el musgo y ella a su lado, deslizándose al ritmo que él marcaba.

A medida que se acercaban, la neblina que creaba la cascada los envolvía, el ruido del agua cada vez más fuerte, ahogando cualquier otro sonido.

Y ella quería aventurarse más profundamente en el corazón de la cascada para olvidarse de todo.

En aquel momento le daban igual los objetivos comunes y le importaban un bledo los valores compartidos.

Solo quería la fantasía.

Touya había esperado sacar a la chica mala que Tomoyo llevaba dentro, pero jamás pensó que pudiera tener tanto éxito. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, bajo la camisa después de desabrocharla, en la cinturilla del pantalón, sus cortas uñas rozando su piel…

La necesitaba desesperadamente, pero no quería empujarla cuando acababa de pasar por un compromiso roto. Si se metían en el agua y le quitaba la ropa, ¿sería muy insensible por su parte?

Cuando llegaron al saliente de roca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno.

– ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó, apartándose lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos azules.

Pero entonces, sin decir nada, ella se quitó la camiseta y el cerebro de Touya dejó de funcionar.

¿Había dicho algo? La emoción que experimentó al ver sus generosos pechos desnudos hacía que no pudiese ver ni oír nada más. La deseaba. De inmediato. 

–Estoy muy segura –respondió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle directamente al oído.

Parecía convencida, pensó, intentando controlarse. Pero ya no iban a parar y nada podría evitar que se enterrase profundamente dentro de ella. ¿Sería tan increíble como recordaba?

Sintió el roce de sus pechos mientras se inclinaba hacia él, los tensos pezones exigiendo caricias que Touya estaba encantado de ofrecer. Los acarició, juntándolos, haciendo círculos sobre los rosados pezones con los pulgares, que se pusieron duros y de un rosa más oscuro. Inclinándose un poco más, saboreó cada uno de ellos, acariciando las puntas con la lengua. Delicioso.

Touya juró ganarse a aquella mujer inteligente y sensual que no se daba cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Empezando en aquel mismo instante.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 12

Al ver el ancho torso de Touya a plena luz del día, Tomoyo no podía quitarse los pantalones cortos a suficiente velocidad. Era su fantasía hecha realidad, dura, ardiente y… enorme.

¿Fijarse en eso la convertía en una mujer perversa?  
Pero no podía evitarlo cuando estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo con la mano. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Touya la llevó hacia el saliente de la roca. El fresco golpe del agua sobre los hombros la hizo gritar de sorpresa y se agarró a Touya, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el agua en la cara, en el pelo, por todo su cuerpo.

La erótica ducha enfrió un poco su ardiente piel, pero no consiguió calmar ese otro calor que se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Y, aparentemente, tampoco el de Touya, que lamió el agua de sus pechos, deslizando las manos por su húmeda piel, apretándola contra él, haciendo que sintiera su rígido miembro. Sus entrañas se derritieron, todo dentro de ella como lava ardiente.

Tomoyo pasó las manos por su cuerpo, absorbiendo la fuerza de esos músculos duros como piedras sobre una piel suave.

Touya la soltó solo para ponerse un preservativo, el tiempo suficiente para que Tomoyo se deleitase al ver sus bronceados músculos brillando a la luz del sol que se colaba por la cortina de agua.

Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo y habría muerto de palpitaciones si Touya no la hubiese abrazado de inmediato, levantándola a pulso para apretarla contra su torso. Tomoyo envolvió las piernas en su cintura y él agarró su trasero, guiándola hacia su impresionante miembro.

Se contrajo a su alrededor mientras la penetraba, temblando al sentir el roce del pulgar masculino apretando suavemente el centro de su sexo. Touya levantó la cara para besarla mientras empujaba una y otra vez, llenándola completamente mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros; cada gota conspirando para empujarla hacia aquel abismo sensual, el deseo insoportable hasta que encontró el ángulo justo, el que la llevó donde quería… todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, apretándolo hasta que Touya se dejó ir también.

Y mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos de placer, Tomoyo decidió que solo por una vez la fantasía había sido absolutamente real.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 13

Dos días después de su húmedo encuentro bajo la cascada, Touya esperaba a Tomoyo y al equipo de rodaje en el barco que habían alquilado para aquel día.

Tomoyo no había salido corriendo en aquella ocasión, pero estaba empezando a retirarse, a convertirse en una ejecutiva, poniendo todo tipo de trabas cuando él sugirió que se vieran al día siguiente.

El ardiente sol de South Beach hacía brillar el agua como una joya mientras miraba el reloj y buscaba por el muelle alguna señal de Tomoyo y los demás pasajeros.

Touya saludó a un adolescente delgado al que solía pagar unos cuantos dólares por llevar hielo a los barcos y gritó, contento, cuando uno de los pescadores locales le mostró el pez espada que había pescado esa mañana.

Por fin, Tomoyo apareció, sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteando sobre las planchas de madera mientras llevaba al equipo de rodaje hacia el barco. Dos hombres y una mujer cargaban con las cámaras y los focos, las ruedas saltando a intervalos regulares sobre el muelle. Una mujer alta y delgada con una mochila a la espalda hablaba por el móvil mientras le hacía señas a otra más bajita que estaba poniéndose colorete.

Touya decidió que la mujer alta debía ser la modelo del anuncio de jabón. Y, aunque su ojo masculino admiraba las perfectas proporciones, la armonía y la belleza de sus largas piernas y su rostro anguloso, no podía dejar de pensar que las curvas de Tomoyo y su dulce sonrisa eran diez veces más atractivas.

–Buenos días –Tomoyo lo saludó con cierta reserva.

Aunque se había puesto de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, Touya tenía la impresión de que en su trabajo un beso en la mejilla era el equivalente a un apretón de manos.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer que podía desabrochar su camisa en diez segundos?  
Conformándose con esperar hasta que pudiese hablar con ella en privado, Touya saludó a los pasajeros y los ayudó a colocar el equipo sobre la cubierta. Pensaba buscarla cuando estuviesen colocando las cámaras ya que imaginaba que en ese momento ella no tendría mucho que hacer.

Pero veinte minutos después de zarpar, Tomoyo lo sorprendió apareciendo en la cabina.

–Hola –lo saludó, esbozando una sonrisa. Pero parecía nerviosa, incómoda–. Quería saber cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a la isla. Los nativos están empezando a impacientarse, no sé si me entiendes.

Las olas mojaban el vestido de Tomoyo, recordándole su encuentro en la cascada…

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir estando con ella sin poder tocarla, sin repetir aquel increíble momento? 

–La conexión por móvil es difícil cuando estás en mar abierto.

–Ah, vaya.

–Algunas personas no saben cómo pasar el rato si no están conectadas a un móvil o un ordenador cada segundo del día.

Touya se preguntó si Tomoyo sería una de esas personas. No se había mostrado aburrida el día que la llevó allí… claro que la explosiva química entre ellos los había tenido entretenidos.

¿Necesitaría tener acceso a Internet las veinticuatro horas del día cuando no estaba cegada por la pasión? Había visto muchas relaciones hundirse porque o el uno o el otro estaban casados con su trabajo.

–Nuestra modelo está al borde del ataque de nervios porque no puede confirmar un contrato para mañana –Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco y eso le dijo que ella no estaba atada a la tecnología.

Se preguntó entonces qué le parecería tomarse un par de semanas libres para ir a explorar el Caribe con él, buscando más cascadas naturales. Estaba a punto de proponerle la idea cuando ella sacó unos papeles de una carpeta que llevaba en la mano. 

–También he venido para preguntarte si has pensado alguna vez publicitar tu negocio en televisión –Tomoyo dejó los papeles al lado de la silla del capitán–. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer un par de sugerencias, por si estás interesado. Un anuncio podría beneficiarte mucho.

Touya apartó la mirada del horizonte y se volvió hacia ella, preguntándose cómo podía haber un kilómetro entre los dos en una cabina que medía ocho metros cuadrados.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 14

Tomoyo apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, atónita. Aunque sabía que era imposible que Touya estuviese enfadado. Había pasado la noche trabajando en una propuesta de anuncio para su negocio sin ningún coste para él. Un anuncio en televisión atraería no solo a los turistas sino a gente de la zona y eso sería bueno para su negocio.

–En realidad, creo que sí lo entiendo –Tomoyo se irguió, molesta, sin entender cuál era el problema–. Se me ha ocurrido un concepto interesante y atractivo. Los anuncios en televisión tienen un gran impacto en las ventas. Podría ayudarte mucho.

–No necesito que me ayudes, mi negocio funciona perfectamente –replicó él, tirando hacia abajo de la visera para ocultar su ojos–. Me gusta llevar las cosas a mi manera, pero si lo transformo en una gran compañía estaré encadenado a un escritorio todo el día, perdiéndome lo mejor de mi trabajo. Me gusta la libertad de este negocio, la posibilidad de tomarme tiempo libre cuando me apetece.

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

–Puedes contratar a otras personas mientras te tomas unas vacaciones.

–Pero entonces más gente dependería de mí, sería más compañía que controlar –Touya empezó a tocar palancas, reduciendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la isla.

Tomoyo contuvo un gemido al recordar esas manos moviéndose sobre su piel con la misma habilidad.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello y hasta olvidó de qué estaban hablando.

–Además –siguió él, dirigiendo el barco hacia la isleta–. No quiero verme atrapado en un negocio donde solo tenga una semana de vacaciones al año. Me gusta la libertad de ir donde quiera cuando me apetece, de buscar nuevas aventuras. Y no se puede hacer eso si estás atado a un trabajo donde todo el mundo espera que seas un ejecutivo. Yo no quiero serlo.

Tomoyo no conocía a nadie a quien no le importase prosperar o ganar más dinero.

Salvo tal vez sus padres, que habían ido deslizándose tranquilamente por la vida durante tanto tiempo que dudaba que alguna vez hubieran tenido un objetivo.

Eso la había hecho más decidida a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero Touya evidentemente no era como su familia. No era desorganizado ni le faltaba motivación; sencillamente no le interesaba que su compañía fuese más grande o ganar más dinero.

Y eso era algo difícil de entender para ella.

– ¿Siempre tienes la necesidad de buscar nuevas aventuras? –le preguntó, casi sin pensar. 

–Sí. 

–Tal vez esa era parte de la atracción que sentiste por mí cuando nos conocimos. Era un misterio, una especie de aventura. Ahora que me has encontrado y has visto que soy una ejecutiva aburrida tal vez ya no estés interesado.

Se quedó sorprendida cuanto le dolió pensar eso, pero no le sorprendió que Touya no refutase sus palabras.

Era lo que esperaba.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 14

Tomoyo apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, atónita. Aunque sabía que era imposible que Touya estuviese enfadado. Había pasado la noche trabajando en una propuesta de anuncio para su negocio sin ningún coste para él. Un anuncio en televisión atraería no solo a los turistas sino a gente de la zona y eso sería bueno para su negocio.

–En realidad, creo que sí lo entiendo –Tomoyo se irguió, molesta, sin entender cuál era el problema–. Se me ha ocurrido un concepto interesante y atractivo. Los anuncios en televisión tienen un gran impacto en las ventas. Podría ayudarte mucho.

–No necesito que me ayudes, mi negocio funciona perfectamente –replicó él, tirando hacia abajo de la visera para ocultar su ojos–. Me gusta llevar las cosas a mi manera, pero si lo transformo en una gran compañía estaré encadenado a un escritorio todo el día, perdiéndome lo mejor de mi trabajo. Me gusta la libertad de este negocio, la posibilidad de tomarme tiempo libre cuando me apetece.

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

–Puedes contratar a otras personas mientras te tomas unas vacaciones.

–Pero entonces más gente dependería de mí, sería más compañía que controlar –Touya empezó a tocar palancas, reduciendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la isla.

Tomoyo contuvo un gemido al recordar esas manos moviéndose sobre su piel con la misma habilidad.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello y hasta olvidó de qué estaban hablando.

–Además –siguió él, dirigiendo el barco hacia la isleta–. No quiero verme atrapado en un negocio donde solo tenga una semana de vacaciones al año. Me gusta la libertad de ir donde quiera cuando me apetece, de buscar nuevas aventuras. Y no se puede hacer eso si estás atado a un trabajo donde todo el mundo espera que seas un ejecutivo. Yo no quiero serlo.

Tomoyo no conocía a nadie a quien no le importase prosperar o ganar más dinero.

Salvo tal vez sus padres, que habían ido deslizándose tranquilamente por la vida durante tanto tiempo que dudaba que alguna vez hubieran tenido un objetivo.

Eso la había hecho más decidida a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero Touya evidentemente no era como su familia. No era desorganizado ni le faltaba motivación; sencillamente no le interesaba que su compañía fuese más grande o ganar más dinero.

Y eso era algo difícil de entender para ella.

– ¿Siempre tienes la necesidad de buscar nuevas aventuras? –le preguntó, casi sin pensar. 

–Sí. 

–Tal vez esa era parte de la atracción que sentiste por mí cuando nos conocimos. Era un misterio, una especie de aventura. Ahora que me has encontrado y has visto que soy una ejecutiva aburrida tal vez ya no estés interesado.

Se quedó sorprendida cuanto le dolió pensar eso, pero no le sorprendió que Touya no refutase sus palabras.

Era lo que esperaba.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 16

– ¡Corten! 

Tomoyo agradeció el grito del director del anuncio, que señalaba un descanso para almorzar.

Llevaba horas viendo a la guapísima modelo medio desnuda enjabonarse con entusiasmo en una cascada llena de recuerdos privados. No podía mirar la vegetación tropical sin experimentar una oleada de anhelo por el hombre que había compartido ese sitio mágico con ella. En cierto modo, lamentaba haberlo ofrecido como lugar de rodaje para la compañía. Egoístamente, desearía haberlo guardado como su secreto erótico.

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío; una sensación que parecía ir siempre de la mano de Touya. Y, como esperaba, mientras ordenaba sus notas para reunirse con los demás, lo vio dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Pero la había ofendido en el barco esa mañana. Su falta de interés por el anuncio de televisión había dañado su orgullo profesional, haciendo que replicase con esa tontería de que no tendría interés por ella ya que el misterio de su identidad había sido resuelto. En realidad, le había revelado su secreto miedo de que asiera fuera, pero el enfado hacía cosas raras a la gente. Especialmente cuando una discutía con un hombre tan guapo como Touya Kinomoto.

Pero los dos se disculparían por tan tonta discusión y seguirían delante como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque no había pasado nada en realidad.

– ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar ahora? –Touya tomó un papel que había caído al suelo, una de muchas ideas para el anuncio de jabón elaboradas por el equipo artístico de su empresa.

Era curioso que siguiera estudiando ideas para el anuncio cuando ella ni siquiera debería estar en el rodaje. Su papel en el anuncio debería terminar cuando encontraba a la modelo. Sin embargo, la suya era una empresa pequeña donde todo el mundo hacía de todo para que el trabajo quedase bien. Y había sido muy divertido durante los primeros años, pero tal vez Touya tenía razón sobre el tiempo que le dedicaba.

Intentando olvidarse del asunto mientras guardaba los papeles en la carpeta, Tomoyo no podía negar que se alegraba de comer con Touya en lugar de hacerlo con el resto del equipo.

–Tengo algo de tiempo libre hasta que terminen de comer –respondió.

Claro que hablar con él despertaba un apetito completamente diferente. Se alegraría de cambiar sándwiches fríos por el cálido sabor de los labios de aquel hombre. 

–Me alegro –Touya le ofreció su brazo para alejarse de los demás, que estaban empezando a sacar comida de las neveras portátiles–. He pescado un poco esta mañana, mientras tú estabas trabajando.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– ¿Qué tal si comemos en la playa?

A Tomoyo se le encogió el estómago. "Comer" y "Touya" al mismo tiempo era una combinación deliciosa.

–Suena genial –respondió, disfrutando de la fuerza de sus sólidos bíceps–. Quería disculparme por lo que he dicho antes en el barco. No quería hacer de psicóloga amateur, lo he dicho por decir.

–En realidad, yo también quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

– ¿Ah, sí?

"Genial".

¿Iba a decirle que estaba en lo cierto, que había perdido el interés?

Tomoyo tropezó con una raíz y Touya le pasó un brazo por la cintura, el calor de su cuerpo traspasando el vestido de algodón que se había puesto para el rodaje.

Cuando llegaron a la playa se detuvo y tiró de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–Creo que hay una manera de demostrar que esto que hay entre nosotros no ha desaparecido ni va a desaparecer en mucho tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 17

Tomoyo podía sentir su pulso acelerado bajo los dedos. Olía a leche de coco y el calor de su cuerpo intensificaba el aroma mientras se miraban en la playa.

–Tú… –Tomoyo no era capaz de encontrar palabras–. ¿Qué haces? –exclamó cuando le quitó la carpeta de la mano para tirarla sobre el mojón de una palmera caída.

–Quiero demostrarte que la atracción no ha desaparecido ahora que te he encontrado –dijo él, deslizando un dedo bajo su flequillo, que la brisa había lanzado sobre sus ojos–. Esto que hay entre nosotros no es algo pasajero. No va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana… y yo tampoco.

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar su sentido común antes de que Touya la besase. E iba a hacerlo. Lo sabía porque esos ojos de color chocolate caliente estaban clavados en sus labios.

No debería hacer algo así mientras estaba trabajando. Sus socias estaban comiendo a unos metros de allí… claro que nadie iba a verlos en aquella playa desierta, salvo alguna gaviota.

¿Y cuándo se había puesto a ella misma por delante de su trabajo? Tal vez ya era hora.

Tomoyo se puso de puntillas para buscar sus labios, todos sus sentidos concentrados en Touya. Sabía a limpio, ha salado, como la brisa del mar… o tal vez había tomado una cerveza mientras pescaba. Pero era un sabor único, una esencia masculina solo suya.

Se acercó un poco más para saborearlo, su cuerpo despertando a la vida al rozar la cálida piel masculina. Recordaba los duros músculos de su torso, los abdominales marcados… y quería verlos de nuevo. No, quería saborearlos, explorar cada centímetro con los dedos y la boca…

–Yo tampoco quiero que desaparezcas –susurró, apartándose un momento para levantar la camisa y admirar el impresionante torso. ¿Conseguía esos músculos trabajando en sus barcos? Fuera como fuera, tenía un cuerpazo y ella estaba encantada. 

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos al barco? –Touya dejó de acariciarla y miró alrededor–. No quiero comprometer tu reputación profesional y, si me salgo con la mía, estás a punto de quedarte desnuda.

–Pues…–Tomoyo no sabía qué decir. Le temblaban las piernas ante la promesa de esas palabras–. Sí, por favor, el barco estaría bien.

El trabajo podía esperar un poco, ¿no? Había hecho mucho más de lo que debería estando allí cuando podría estar tranquilamente en su oficina. Tenía derecho a disfrutar de un par de tardes de placer con Touya, el hombre que había sido el protagonista de tantas fantasías eróticas durante los últimos dos años.

Tomoyo gritó cuando la tomó en brazos para acercarse a la motora que los llevaría al barco. Riendo, mordió su hombro, esperando no lamentar más tarde esa decisión.

–Esta vez voy a hacer que no puedas olvidarme.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 18

Touya apenas reconocía a la mujer que se lanzó sobre él en cuanto llegaron al camarote. Tomoyo se quitó el vestido, bajando lentamente los tirantes y ofreciéndole un espectáculo de ropa interior rosa y curvas incluso más generosas de lo que recordaba.

Tomoyo Daidouji podría hacer que cualquier hombre se derritiese. Provocaba que el cerebro masculino dejase de funcionar y el instinto animal se hiciese con el mando.

Y tal vez eso era lo que le había gustado de ella la primera vez; que daba ciento diez por cien de sí misma en todo lo que hacía. Incluido el sexo. Una vez que tomó la decisión de estar con él, había pasado de ser una adicta al trabajo a una diosa del sexo… con deliciosos resultados. De modo que Touya empezó a preguntarse cómo iba a quejarse de su dedicación al trabajo cuando le encantaba que le dedicase a él la misma atención. ¿No estaba siendo hipócrita?

Pero entonces el sujetador salió volando sobre su cabeza y Touya no pudo seguir pensando.

Alargando los brazos hacia ella en la penumbra del camarote, iluminado solo por un diminuto ojo de buey, Touya la tiró sobre la cama y empezó a acariciarla, apreciando cada suave curva con lentitud hasta que hubo tocado cada centímetro de su piel… salvo los sitios cubiertos por la braguita rosa de encaje.

Y entonces ya no pudo esperar más. Especialmente con Tomoyo suspirando, agitándose debajo de él, tirando de su mano para ponerla entre sus muslos…

Cuando apartó la última prenda que tapaba su precioso cuerpo no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar. Solo con tocarla era suficiente para perder la cabeza.

Se quitó el pantalón corto a toda prisa, tan excitado que empezaba a marearse. Su aroma, a mujer cálida y ardiente, a coco, llenaba el pequeño camarote, aumentando su ansia.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, tan dulce y sexy con los ojos cerrados que Touya no pudo contener el deseo de sorprenderla con una caricia inesperada. Inclinando la cabeza, pasó la lengua entre sus piernas y Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito.

Estaba ardiendo, húmeda y lista para él, pero quería más. Mucho más. Quería sus suspiros y sus gritos llenando el diminuto camarote.

La mordió, besó y acarició hasta que sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y, por fin, la oyó gritar, los espasmos sacudiendo todo su cuerpo; tanto que sus muslos temblaban por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Y maldita fuera, le encantaba. Mientras sacaba un preservativo, se dio cuenta de que era algo más que un deseo primitivo. Sus suaves gemidos aumentaban el ansia de poseerla y ser poseído. De amar y ser amado.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de enterrarse profundamente en ella. Y, aunque a partir de ese momento, con el cuerpo cálido de Tomoyo entre sus brazos, no era capaz de seguir pensando, le hizo el amor sabiendo que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Los dos últimos años le habían dado tiempo suficiente para reconocer lo que era importante en la vida y no eran barcos o negocios. Ni siquiera la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Para él, nada era más importante que tener a Tomoyo en su vida, en aquel momento y para siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 19

Tomoyo seguía viendo estrellitas por la tarde, cuando empezó a escuchar gritos de celebración.

Al principio pensó que debía ser ella misma, gritando de alegría después de su tercer orgasmo. Pero cuando los gritos se repitieron se dio cuenta de que era la gente del equipo, que habían terminado el rodaje del anuncio.

– ¡Dios mío! –Gritó, apartando el pesado muslo de Touya de su estómago para saltar de la cama–. Tengo que volver a la isla.

Sin entender la seriedad de esa petición, Touya se colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza, como dispuesto a mantener una larga discusión.

– ¿Para qué? Tu trabajo allí ya ha terminado. O eso me has dicho antes.

Tomoyo recordaba haberle hablado de su trabajo unas horas antes, posiblemente entre el viaje a cubierta para poner un pescado al grill y volver al camarote para hacer el amor por tercera vez.

¿Hacer el amor? Era sexo, nada más. Daba igual que aquel hombre provocase emociones tiernas en ella. No iba a caer en la trampa; en aquella ocasión iba a seguir sola para protegerse del infierno de las relaciones.

Nada de guapos capitanes de barco decididos a provocar un caos en su carrera.

–Tal vez no, pero llevo en esta empresa desde el principio y todos hacemos de todo para que funcione –respondió.

Aunque en realidad ella hiciese más que los demás. Pero siempre había sido una perfeccionista y quería que todo lo que hiciera fuera un éxito.  
Tomando el sujetador de una pequeña cómoda, Tomoyo corrió por el camarote buscando el resto de su ropa.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? –le preguntó Touya.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Algo me dice que si estás tan ocupada durante los fines de semana, estarás más ocupada mañana, cuando vuelvas a la oficina –dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, bueno, es que tengo mucho trabajo –respondió Tomoyo.

Y eso era bueno porque no pensaba volver a darse el papel de chica en una relación, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía el corazón al pensar en irse de aquel barco? 

Tomoyo subió lentamente por la escalerilla, temiendo lo que pasaría cuando el día hubiese terminado.

– ¿Tu vida es solo eso, trabajo?

–Mi carrera significa mucho para mí –respondió Tomoyo.

Pero sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que no volvería a verlo. Esa tarde juntos había sido perfecta...

Touya se vistió a toda prisa y la siguió hasta cubierta, enfadado.

– ¿Significa todo para ti?

Ella se detuvo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pasas días, noches y fines de semana trabajando. ¿Estás contenta de ese modo? Y otra cosa: ¿de verdad crees que algún hombre se contentaría con eso? –Los ojos oscuros de Tomoyo buscaron los suyos a la luz del atardecer, que bañaba el cielo con tonos rosas y azules–. ¿No quieres estar con alguien que quiera pasar tiempo contigo?

– ¿Eso significa…? –Desconcertada, Tomoyo intentó no mirar esos ojos oscuros mientras intentaba encontrar palabras–. ¿Estás diciendo que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

–Pues claro que eso es lo que estoy diciendo –Touya se puso la camisa que ella le había quitado horas antes–. Acabo de demostrar que el interés no ha desaparecido. Al contrario; ahora que he tenido tiempo de conocerte un poco mejor te deseo más que antes.

Tomoyo sintió una oleada de pánico, pero también se encendió una llamita de esperanza en su desconfiado corazón. Tal vez el pánico y la esperanza eran lados opuestos de la misma moneda, ¿pero cómo iba a confiar su corazón a un hombre que quería ser libre para ir de un lado a otro, un hombre que no entendía su ambición profesional?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación la historia se llama ¨una chica sola¨ de Joanne Rock, ya saben la historia se centra en Touya y Tomoyo, los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversión, nos leemos al final.**_

Capítulo 20

–No sé, Touya –Tomoyo hablaba en voz baja, apenas audible con el ruido del equipo de producción empujando cámaras y focos hasta la playa–. Es verdad que me gustaría volver a tener una vida privada. Y tienes razón, trabajo demasiado y demasiadas horas, pero me da tanto miedo meter la pata con otra relación.

– ¿Por qué?

–Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a lanzarme a otra relación después de que me dejasen plantada en mi fiesta de compromiso.

No podía ponerse sentimental, aunque el cabello despeinado de Touya fuese algo que parecía salido de una fantasía romántica. Aunque de verdad quisiera estar con ella, aunque fuese un ciclón en la cama, aunque tuviera esa serenidad que calmaba su frenética necesidad de trabajar y hacerlo todo perfecto.

– ¡Tomoyo! –Gritaron los del equipo al llegar a la playa–. ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella esperaba que el barco estuviera lo bastante lejos como para que nadie viera su cabello despeinado, pero entonces empezaron a silbar y a bromear…

Touya no hacía caso de los silbidos, su mirada oscura clavada en la suya, como buscando sus secretos. Sus sentimientos.

Un segundo después, en silencio, tomó su barbilla con un dedo para obligarla a mirarlo, sin importarle que el público estuviese a cincuenta metros.

–Míralo de este modo: no vas a lanzarte a una nueva relación.

– ¿Ah, no? –murmuró ella sintiendo un escalofrío, todas las terminaciones nerviosas alerta.

–Vamos a retomar una relación antigua que nunca tuvo la oportunidad que merecía –respondió Touya, enredando los dedos en su pelo–. Y no creo que ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a darle la espalda a algo que no hemos olvidado en dos largos años.

Cuando deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios, Tomoyo besó la áspera piel sintiendo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para aquel hombre. Daba igual que sus compañeros estuvieran esperando la lancha que los llevaría al barco.

–No quiero darle la espalda –admitió, el pánico esfumándose al ver la seguridad en los ojos oscuros–. Hoy he sentido cosas contigo que no había sentido nunca.

Touya sonrió.

–Ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad?

–Aparte de eso –Tomoyo clavó un dedo sobre su estómago, en un sitio donde sabía tenía cosquillas.

–Yo también lo he sentido –dijo él entonces–. Por primera vez en toda mi vida. Y ha sido lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que desee plantar los pies en suelo firme y estar contigo donde quiera que estés.

Los últimos restos de pánico se desintegraron y la esperanza floreció en su corazón. 

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Te quiero, Tomoyo. Y puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para decidir si eres capaz de sentir lo mismo por mí. Lo único que te pido es que me des… que nos des a los dos tiempos para estar juntos.

–Yo… –estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar, de modo que tuvo que conformarse con echarle los brazos al cuello, sin importarle que estuvieran mirándolos desde la playa.

El coro de gritos y silbidos aumentó de volumen mientras besaba a Touya con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando se apartó, con desgana, tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

–Nunca olvidé la noche que pasamos juntos –le dijo al oído, pensando que tal vez una directora de casting experta en reunir parejas en la pantalla debería al menos intentarlo en su propia vida–. Ni siquiera cuando salía con Eriol. Yo también te quiero, capitán.

Touya se inclinó para besarla una vez más antes de llevarla hacia la lancha.

–Voy a hacerte diez veces más feliz de lo que hayas soñado nunca… después de que hagas el primer turno como señora del capitán.

– ¿Yo? –Tomoyo se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero el brillo cálido y dulce en sus ojos castaños le decía que hablaba en serio–. Yo no sé pilotar una lancha motora.

–Yo te enseñaré –le aseguró él–. Y prometo no apartarme de tu lado.  
Con el corazón hinchado de amor, Tomoyo ocupó su sitio al lado de su único protagonista


End file.
